


BNHA Musical One-shots

by Kittynation08



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Musicals - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Cute, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, F/M, Fluff, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou Needs a Hug, Monoma Neito has rabies, Multi, Other, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Soft Boys, at some point, quirkless au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittynation08/pseuds/Kittynation08
Summary: One-shots a plenty of our beautiful class 1-a, 1-b, and other amazing characters.Chapters will usually if not always be inspired by a musical song and if the song is nsfw then i shall label it as such in the title so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to!





	BNHA Musical One-shots

                                                                                     

A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into  

* * *

 

As you and Kaminari had just finished cleaning up the classroom about a half hour after school you two had decided to sit down and talk for a bit in front of the school while you waited for your friends to get out of their clubs.  
The famed class 1-A had now become Class 3-A and after years of working hard to becoming heroes, your dreams were in sight only a couple of months away.

“So, (L/N)-chan, I was wondering what kinda plans you have for after graduation? I know I’m definitely moving closer towards the city and working towards getting my own agency.” The dirty blond asked brushing the hair out of his eyes a small smirk on his face as he looked towards you.

  
“Oh. Ah, well I was hoping to confess before we graduated but I’ve been meaning to since well, our first year I guess… still, haven’t got up the guts to do it yet even though I can face against villains I just can’t tell someone I like them.” You sighed and shrugged looking over at him and his eyes were wide with a small blush tinting his face.  
He looked at you adoringly, “Oh, uh go on about this crush. I might just be able to help!”

  
You giggled and rolled your eyes playfully with a smile tugging at your lips as you looked up at the sky. “Well, say there’s this person that you have only ever talked to really in the halls or during class and only really knew them as that certain thing you’ve seen them as in class. I’ve known this guy since first year obviously…” The boy was obviously awestruck from what anyone else could see but you were distractingly looking up at the sky with a small smile on your face and your nails picking at the skirt you were wearing.

  
“And then that guy sporadically changes in front of you and it just… he just… I don't know how to explain it but.. Well, he kinda just changed from the guy I thought he was into, someone else.”

  
“From a guy that I’d never ever be into this guy who is just so amazing and someone I could and would be into.” You sighed happily falling back onto the grass with a joyful grin akin to Uraraka’s.

  
The boy’s mind was skittering with thoughts which rarely happened except when he was studying with Momo or Todoroki. ‘Is you talking about me? I mean probably not although, if you were to like me then does that mean I can confess also or do I get her flowers and chocolates? But-’ and his thoughts continued on like that as the electric boy could only feel adoration and love for the girl he had liked since the end of their first year when you sat down with him and his friends and complimented him for real and then proceeded to talk to him for a bit afterward.

  
“You thought you had him pegged but, now you can tell he has gone from a guy you’d never be into a guy you’d kinda be into. From a guy that I’d never be into, into a guy that I’d kinda be into…” She whispered wispily curling up into a ball on the grass pressing her face into her crossed arms.

  
You peaked your head out slowly and looked over at him with a pitiful look your face painted red by your blush as you tilted the side of your head against your arms looking at his flushed face a little confused at first but instead brushing it off since it was pretty humid currently so that might explain it. “Do you think I’m right? Is he worth it?” She asked with a frown furrowing her brows.

  
Kaminari perked up at that and nodded fervently, “Absolutely! I mean yeah. If this guy is really that great, then go for it!” He smiled sweetly as he looked over at your blushing face and smirked to himself.

  
“I guess your right then... Hah. I can’t relate to other people my age well, except of course when I’m out there fighting crime, helping the people who can’t protect themselves, and fighting for justice. There are just so many changes that I’ve been going through and… why am I telling this to you? I guess a small part of me enjoys talking about it with you, Denki.”

  
The boy flushed at those words and looked wide-eyed at your words and smiled weakly, “I… enjoy talking with you too, (Y/N)”

  
“I know that its totally weird but the guy I’d kinda be into, yeah, that guy I’d kinda be into is…. Katsuki…” You immediately flushed at that and looked up only to Kaminari’s shocked face and farther behind him stood Bakugou and Kirishima talking and walking down the sidewalk towards the dorms.

  
Kaminari saw your face and frowned face before following your gaze behind him and frowned, before getting up calmly offering his hand to help you up, “Well, since he’s one of my best friends, I can help you with asking him out. All you go to do is ask ya know.”

  
You grabbed his hand and got up off the grass standing up next and looked up into his golden eyes a shy smile along with pink blush dusting your cheeks, “Thank you so much, ‘Minari!” you excitedly cheered hugging him and holding onto him tightly. He hugged back awkwardly before patting your head. “First we gotta make him his favorite meal which is spicy of course, so we’ll make that and then you offer it to him. You can do other small gestures like that and hang out with us during lunch and hopefully, we can make him fall in love with you!”

* * *

 Several Months Later

 

* * *

 

You had hung out with the ‘bakusquad’ more and more over the past couple months and had even gotten to hang out in Bakugou’s dorm room a couple of times. It had come the time of year where girls would confess their love to the boys they loved and right now you were awake at 4 am having not been asleep since the day before, trying to work hard to make the perfect thing for Bakugou and only recently had you come up the idea to make spicy chocolate chili pepper bark.

  
As you had finished up the perfect batch you heard someone walking down the stairs towards the kitchen and began scrambling around to clean up when you saw it was Denki and immediately calmed down. “(Y/N)-chan?” he asked tiredly with a yawn squinting at you with a questioning look. “Why are you up so early? Wait, better question, did you even sleep?” He asked looking around the messy kitchen smelling like a hot wing place and a Hershey's factory collided and then exploded everywhere.

  
“I did not sleep cause I was making homemade Valentine’s chocolate and this is the only time that had seemed convenient enough for me to make them so… yeah. But I also made some for you, Kirishima, Mina, and Sero. Made them all personal and everything. I just had difficulty making Katsuki’s as you can tell.”

  
Kaminari sighed with a smirk. “Hey, why don’t you go to bed at least for 4 hours and I’ll clean this all up okay?” You protested and weakly pushed him away. “Nope, you are going to bed little missy even if I have to drag you up there myself.”

You sighed and frowned walking back up the stairs towards your dorm room. Kaminari frowned and looked at the chocolate, assorted flavorings, and candies, packing them all up and shoving them into cabinets. He cleaned the dishes and walked back over to the couches and fell on one falling asleep with a quiet whisper, “I love you, (Y/N)-chan.”


End file.
